Bigger Than Us
by heyyodude
Summary: Dumbledore has a granddaughter? What her secret that she's hiding? Why is Fred getting this weird feeling? Where the hell is Harry and Ginny all the time? A bit AU. Read and find out. FredOC.RonHermione.GeorgeAlica.HarryGinny.NevilleLuna.
1. Trains rides, cats & love

**Disclaimer: all I own is the idea and Angelia.**

**Things you need to know**

-It's year 6 for Neville, Hermione, Harry & Ron.  
-Year 5 for Ginny & Luna.  
-Year 7 for Fred and George.  
-TIMELINE IS WEIRD. I know. it goes with the story though.  
-No one dies…yet.  
-Dumbledore DOES have a granddaughter.  
-Harry & Ginny are together.  
-Ron & Hermione are confused for a while.  
-George & Alicia Spinett are together.  
-Angelia is NOT Angelina Johnson. So, just don't get them confused. You would pronounce her name like this : **ANN-JUH-LEE-AH.**

* * *

_"I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you."_

"Bloody Hell Hermione! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed just as Hermione hit him in the back of the head.

"THAT, was for taunting Crookshanks. Honestly, Ronald be more mature. Your almost 17 for Merlin sake!" Hermione stated stiffly.

"Well, if that—that thing didn't bloody attack me then-"

"Ronald! He's a cat. Not a thing. Honestly!"

"Oi, shut up you two!"

Both Hermione and Ron looked back to see Ron's older bother's Fred and George.

"Your wanna know what I think Fred?

"What's that George?"

"I think our little Ronniekins should just ask the lovely Hermione out already."

"Ahh, right you are George. Merlin knows it's been taking them long enough."

"Come on guys, I've been trying that for five years already. I gave up hope last year. Maybe they'll finally come to their senses this term." Said a smirking Harry.

Ron and Hermione look back at Boy Who Lived incredulously. While Fred, George & Ginny just laughed.

"Oh look, we're almost at Hogwarts. Come one Gin, let's go get changed." Hermione said.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said with a wink.

'Wow' Harry thought 'She's so amazing. And sexy, gorgeous, everything I've ever wanted in a girl. I could just-'

"Oi!" said Harry as he rubbed his arm. " What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"What do you think mate, stop looking at our sister like that." Exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah." Said the twins in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty kids, this is just a meaningless chapter. I know it's definitely not good. But it'll get better I promise. I couldn't find start the story without this. I hope you'll stay tuned for the rest :). REVIEW PLEASE! even if you don't like it. I'd appericate it :).**


	2. Pierce my soul with your eyes, love

**Disclaimer:** If I really did own this, then Fred and everyone would still be alive. Slight AU.

**Author's Note:** this chapter is a longer. And in my opinion, better. The first chapter was just to get started.

**bold inner thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

_**"I see your face; I look in your eyes. What you feel is no surprise."**_

**Fred's POV**

"You know what George?"

"What's that Fred?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good year for us."

"How can you tell?" George smirked.

"Come on twin. After Hogwarts we have the joke shop. Making our own money and having our own business. We're taking basic classes; mostly free periods. You have Alicia and I have-" I stopped abruptly. It hurt too much to say it.** _She left me. I still can't believe it. Her dad got a job at the American Ministry of Magic. She's going to Salem Academy. And…she left me. She said we had to break it off anyway. I was getting 'too clingy' for her. I'm really starting to think that we weren't soul-mates like I thought._**

I looked over to see George looking at me with- **_wait is that guilt in his eyes?_**

"I know Fred, she left all of us. Said we were 'cramping her style' and all that. Ridiculous. Alicia still rants about it. She says Angelina doesn't deserve any of us. If Ali could give her a piece of her mind right now, she definitely would. Maybe it's for the best, mate. Maybe you'll find a new girl ya know? Maybe this year, you might be like guy-version of Hermione?"

**_Yeah, that's likely._** "Are you serious mate?"

He snorted "No, I have no clue what I was thinking. I must have-Hey gorgeous!"

I looked over at my twin. **_Was he talking to me? Oh it's Alicia._**

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Fred. Hi love."

And so they kiss. I don't really don't think they'll stop anytime soon. George hasn't seen much of Alicia this summer. Her Mum and Dad won't let her out of the house because of the war and the fact that Voldemort's back. Well, Mum will hardly let us out either. It's weird thought all the hands on the clock in the kitchen say 'Mortal Peril'. Mum's been worried out of her mind with us. Not to mention Percy being a royal prat and-**_OH MY GOD._**

"Whoa. She's beautiful." I whisper. There's a girl I've never seen in Hogwarts before. She's not a first year. She looks about my age. **_Merlin, if you can hear me right now, PLEASE let her be my age. Oh god._** She has long dark brown curly hair; With tinkling blue eyes. I look down at her robes- **wait, she's not wearing any. _She's wearing muggle clothes._** A dark pair of- **_what did Hermione call them? Oh yeah skinny jeans or something_**- with bright red trainers and a white fitted –**_very fitted. Merlin save me._**- t-shirt that says 'Bayside' on it. **_Must be a new band on the wireless._** Her skin looks so creamy and perfect. **_Look away Fred! If you don't you'll get a hard-on right here in front of everyone. Think of something ghastly. McGonagall in a bikini. I think I'm going to throw up._**

"Wow. She really is. Uh, not that your not beautiful too love."

Alicia just smiles widely and nods. "She really is. She looks so familiar though. And I can't seem to place it."

She's walking toward us. _**Merlin she's like an angel.**_ Wow. It seems like everyone and their Mum notices her too. _**What a little prat that Malfoy is. Oh wait, she's not falling for his charm. I wonder where she came from. Maybe she's our new DADA teacher. Oh god, I'd get detention everyday from her. That'd be fun. Oh yeah.**_

All of a sudden a small hand waves in my face. I look around.

"Wha?"

"Hi."**_ Merlin's pants she's right in front of me. Don't think about her naked! Don't think about her naked!_**

"Hi. I'm uh, um, err-"

"What my wonderful twin here means is that he's Fred and I'm George Weasley. And this is my girlfriend Alicia Spinnet." **_I'm definitely buying him A LOT of stuff from Zonko's when we go to Hogsmade. Hell, I'll buy him anything he wants._**

"Oh I've seen your name somewhere before." The mystery girl- **_no woman. No goddess._**

"Weasley, Weasley. Where have I heard that before? Never mind that, I just wanted to know if you guys knew where Professor Dumbledore's office is."

She didn't sound like she was from here. England I mean. She sounded like she was from the States.**_ I wonder what she wants with Dumbledore. Wait! She could be a death eater. Ask her something, go on your dolt ask her!_**

"Why? Who are you?"

She looks at me. Her gaze is piercing.**_ It looks so familiar. But I can't-_**

"Angelia!"

Our eyes snap away from each other. _**Did she just say Angelina?! Not another one!**_ I look at Professor McGonagall. _**Oh god, ew I see her in a bikini. Oh Merlin. Oh god. Gross.**_ Mystery-Goddess' face lights up and she breaks out into a huge smile.

"OH MY GOD! Mirv! I haven't seen you since I was like really small! How's grandpa? I was just going to go see him, but I can't find his office."

_**What in the bloody hell is she talking about?! Mirv, Mirv what the hell! Grandpa? Who's her- Dumbledore has a granddaughter?! And she's hot?! Merlin's balls, why didn't anyone tell me! I see McGonagall's face get surprise than- oddly- it softens into what looks like a smile. In the six bloody years I've been here, she hasn't smile once. Well, maybe she I really can't-**_

"It is Professor McGonagall or just Professor in the halls, Angelia. But since your new to the school I'll let it go. His office is this way now. Oh! I've seen you met the Weasley twins and Miss Spinnet. They play for the Gryffindor Quiddtich team. Hello."

"Hi Professor." The three of us said in unison.

"Yeah, real talkative this bunch; Couldn't get a word in edge-wise with these three." Mystery-Goddess says with a wink and dazzling smile.

"Now, let's get you up to your grandfather's office so we can sort you. Gryffindor for sure I say. Come along now."

Mystery-Goddess looks from McGonagall to us and once again flashes us a dazzling smile. "Bye guys, maybe I'll be in Gryffindor. Later!"

And with that she waved a quickly jogged after McGonagall. _**She's amazing. What am I saying?! I don't even know her. She's probably just like all the other girls. But I can't think of why she looks so familiar. Why?**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi, sorry if it's a little bit confusing with all the bold and whatnot. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone. For anyone who reivews: you get a trip to Hogsmade with the Weasley of your choice :)


End file.
